You and I
by murasacchibara
Summary: "I'm sorry that I can't take care of you." Riko wants to spend her days with Junpei before he passed away. Jun/Riko [One shot, AU, chara's death, story based on Park Bom - You and I, with some changes.]


My third fic and my first fic on KuroBasu fandom. The storyline based on Park Bom's You and I (of course, with some changes)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. 'You and I' is Park Bom's.

Note: AU, there may be some typos and grammar errors on the fic. The story set when Riko and Junpei already graduated. No flame pls

* * *

The wedding music played inside a church. Two couples standing, facing each other. The bride is a short-brown haired woman, while the groom is a black haired man with glasses. They smiling each other, while the pastor standing in front of them, initiate their wedding. After saying the wedding oath, they kissed each other. The two running outside the church in happiness, then read a yellow scooter dressed with flowers. They ride along the scooter, passing trees and field of flowers. But...

* * *

Riko Aida wakes up slowly. "Uh—how long I sleep here...?" said her. Those were just a dream. Riko saw herself as the bride there. She overslept on a table in a coffee shop. Riko gets up immediately, put some moneys on the cashier and walked out from the coffee shop. She sit on her yellow scooter and rides it.

The road are crowded. Riko could see many red lamps on the right and left side of the road. She stops in front of a small bookstore, then walking inside. Inside the bookstore, Riko buying a food recipes magazine. She planned to make a cake for someone. Someone special to her. After going out from the bookstore, she rides her scooter again, heading to where this someone is.

* * *

She arrived in front of the church. Walking inside the church, Riko heading for a small door on the corner of the church. It seem not so many noticed that door. Riko opened the door, peeking her head inside. There was a bedroom inside, a small bedroom. A black haired man with glasses sitting on the bed, drawing something on his notebook.

"Hyuuga-kun." called Riko. The man stop drawing, then lift his head to Riko. "Ah—Coach." said him, smiling slightly. His name is Junpei Hyuuga, Riko's high school friend. He is Riko's 'special someone', well, Riko have feelings for him since they were on the third year in high school. Riko walked in, squats down beside the bed. "You're still calling me with that name." said her while chuckling. "Huh? Well, I...".

"Nee, Hyuuga-kun. Let's play a game." Riko taking out a game CD from her bag, shows it to Junpei. It was a racing kart game CD. "Yeah, let's play a game." he stood up slowly from his bed. Riko holding his shoulder, helping him stand. "Be careful, Hyuuga-kun.". Junpei suffered of some illness two year ago. Because of that, he couldn't walk and have to ride a wheelchair. And of course, he can't play basketball anymore.

Now the two sitting on the floor, each of them holding PS controllers. "And... go!"

The game started. Their kart drove fast. They don't want to give in each other. Junpei's kart start to move faster than Riko's. And finally, Junpei's kart reached the finish. That mean he's win. "Ha-ha, I win!" said him, smiling widely. "Ugh..." Riko pouts. A small lamp effect appeared above her head. "Congratulations, Hyuuga-kun! Hey, I have something to you." said Riko as she taking a pillow from the bed. "What is it?" asked Junpei.

"Here's one for you!" Riko smacks Junpei's face with the pillow. "Ubh! You...". Junpei snatch the pillow from Riko, then throwing it to Riko, but missed. Riko laughs. "You missed, Hyuuga-kun! Ha-ha-ha!". "Next time, I won't miss!" replied Junpei, adjusting his glasses' position. Riko giggling. "Nee, Hyuuga-kun. Want to go outside?" asked Riko. "Sure. Can you please prepare my wheelchair, Coach?" Junpei trying to stand up slowly.

Riko took out Junpei's wheelchair. "Already!" said her, smiling widely. Junpei chuckled. They going outside, while Junpei is on his wheelchair. "Look at the stars, Hyuuga-kun. Aren't they looks beautiful?" said Riko. "Yeah, there are. Oh, look at that. A constellation." Junpei pointed at some stars on the sky. Riko squatted down, holding both of Junpei's shoulder.

"I would like to take one of them." said Junpei. "Oh, can you?". "If I could take one of them, I will give it to you, Coach." teased Junpei. "Really? I would like to receive it!" giggles Riko. "But... well, I'm serious, Coach." Junpei smiling to her. Riko remained silent. "...thank you." she said. Then, her gaze focused on her watch. "Mou, it's going to be late night, Hyuuga-kun. Let's get inside." said Riko. "Ah, yeah..." Junpei nodded. They going back to the church.

* * *

Now they're on Junpei's room. Riko helping Junpei stand up. "I should take my leave now, Hyuuga-kun. Or else my father would call some polices to look for me." said her.

Junpei sat back on the bed, while Riko is now standing in front of the door. "You'll come again tomorrow, right, Coach?" asked Junpei. Riko smiled. "Of course, I'll come again tomorrow. Ah, you know what? I have something for you!" said Riko as she smiling happily. "What? Is it a pillow smack on the face again?". "Of course not! It's a special gift for you, Hyuuga-kun!" replied her. "Alright then... I'll wait for that gift." Junpei nodded his head. Riko going to walking outside the room.

"Errr... Riko?" called Junpei, now calling Riko with her first name. Riko turn her head to him. "Yeah?". "Be careful on your way home." said Junpei as he let out a slight smile on his lips. Riko reply his smile, waving her hand then walks outside and close the door. Then she ride her scooter back home.

* * *

"Pleeeaase!"

A tall man with dark-reddish hair and forked brows standing in front of Riko. "Just make it yourself, Senpai!" said him, going to walk away. "Wait, Kagami!" Riko grab his arm quickly. "You already know cooking is not my thing!" said her. "I don't want to disappoint Hyuuga-kun". The reddish haired man—Taiga Kagami, let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't you ask Izuki-senpai or Mitobe-senpai?" asked Kagami. "They must be busy with their college things. I don't want to disturb them." Riko smiling faintly. "Alright, alright, I'll help you making the cakes." finally, Kagami willing to help Riko. "Really?". "Yeah...". "Thank you so much, Kagami! Now, let's go to cake shop and then my house!" said Riko, giving a helm to Kagami, telling Kagami to ride her scooter.

* * *

**-_Riko's house, 6 p_m-**

"So... this is the recipe?" Kagami asks, holding a food recipe magazine. "Yes. First, we'll make cupcakes, then we'll make the Christmas cake!" Riko explains, wearing her kuma apron. "I see..." said Kagami. "So why are we still haven't done anything!? Let's make those cakes!" said him. Riko chuckled. "That's the spirit!".

So then, they start to making the cupcakes first. Kagami poured the flour, baking powder, sugar, butter, and the other ingredients. While Riko is the one who stir the dough. Kagami makes the frosting mixture. Each frosting have different colors, those are white, teal, pink, yellow, and green. "Are you done with the frosting, Kagami?" Riko still stirring the dough with the mixer. "Yeah, it's done, Senpai!" replied him. "Then, what about the dough?" asked him. "It will be smooth soon". "Oh, that's good..." Kagami now reads the Christmas cake recipe.

After stirring the cupcakes' dough, Riko and Kagami now make the Christmas cake. Some minutes later, each dough of the cupcakes and Christmas cake already done. They just have to bake it now. Kagami put the dough inside the oven one by one. After some hour they waited, the dough now are ready. They can 'decorate' it now.

Finally they done with the cakes. "Phew, finally it's done! Thank you so much, Kagami!" said Riko, grinning widely. "Yeah, I'm happy to help you, Senpai." Kagami grinned too. "I'll put these cakes in the fridge and give it to Hyuuga-kun tomorrow..." said her. "You're just going to give him cakes?" asked Kagami, taking his jacket.

"Of course no. There's one surprise for him. And... I hope he's happy when he see it" Riko smiled slightly. Kagami only silent. "He _will_ be happy. You must sure of it, Senpai." said him.

"I'll take my leave. Thank you for giving me a ride!" Kagami waved his hand and walking outside Riko's house. Riko waved her hand back, seeing Kagami leave.

* * *

Riko knocked Junpei's room. "I'm coming in, Hyuuga-kun!" said her as she walked in. The room is empty. Junpei isn't there. "Hyuuga-kun?" Riko turn her head to left and right, looking for him. But she couldn't fine Junpei anywhere. "Where is he...?" asked her, scratching her cheek that doesn't feel itchy. Riko sits on Junpei's bed.

She could feel Junpei's smell on the bed. "It's warm." mumbled her. Not so long, Riko fall asleep on Junpei's bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Junpei sitting on his wheelchair outside the church, looking at the star. He take a deep breath. "I can do it." said him, rolling the wheel backward. "One... two..." counted Junpei as he going to roll the wheel. "Three!". Junpei rolled the wheel fast. He's going to jump off the wheelchair, and trying to standing on his own, so Riko doesn't have to helping him to stand again. But of course, his effort is useless.

He fell down from his wheelchair to the ground, while the wheelchair fell to the lower ground. He's still lying down, staring at the stars. There are some cracks on his glasses. "I can't do this after all." said him, letting out a deep sigh. "How pathetic I am." he covers his eyes with his arm. While he still lying down, three men seeing him from the far.

Junpei noticed that those n are looking at him, so he stared at them back. But Junpei feel familiar to them. One had a middle parted black hair, one had light blue hair, and the last man is the tallest, he had neck-length black hair. Junpei widening his eyes. "Izuki? Kuroko? Mitobe?" said him, calling their name one by one.

"Hyuuga? What are you... geez, you shouldn't be here." said the middle parted hair man—Shun Izuki. "Let me help you to stand, Hyuuga-senpai." Tetsuya Kuroko, the light blue haired one helping Junpei standing up with Rinnosuke Mitobe, the tallest among them. "You should be at your room now, Hyuuga. Mitobe, can you carry Hyuuga's wheelchair here?" asked Izuki.

Mitobe nodded as he walking to take Junpei's wheelchair. "Come on. We'll bring you back to the church." Izuki holding Junpei's shoulder, helping him to walk. As does Kuroko. They walked back to the church. Mitobe following them from behind. "Thank you, Izuki, Kuroko, Mitobe." said Junpei in a low voice. "Don't mind it, Hyuuga-senpai." replied Kuroko.

* * *

They're inside the church now. "You three can leave now." said Junpei as he walking with one foot to his room while dragging his wheelchair along with him. "Well... okay. We're leaving, Hyuuga". The three leaving the church. Hyuuga enters his room. "Coach?" asked Hyuuga. He's a bit surprised when seeing Riko sleep on his bed. _I don't know what she have done, but... she must be tired_. thought Junpei.

Junpei take his notebook and pencil. He start to draw Riko's face. The drawing is done now. Junpei smiled as he staring at the drawing of Riko's face. Then, he writes something under the drawing. Not so long, Riko slowly waking up. "Uh... e-eh!? Why do I'm here!?" said her, feeling a bit shocked. "You're awake, Coach?" Junpei asks, still smiling t her. "Uh-oh, I think I have to..." Riko's gaze now looking at Junpei's notebook.

"Y-you're not trying to draw my face when I was sleeping, are you?" said her, frowning slightly. "Huh? Well... why should I, anyway?" Junpei rolled his eyes. "Let me have a look!". "W-wait, Coach!" Riko snatch Junpei's notebook and start to open it page, but Junpei quickly take it back. "Give that notebook to me!" shouted Riko. "No, I won't!" Junpei embrace his notebook on his chest.

After some minutes arguing, finally Riko give in. "Alright, alright, I won't take a look at your notebook." said her. "Nah, that's better." replied Junpei, put back his notebook inside the drawer. Riko suddenly noticed there's something wrong with Junpei's glasses. "Hyuuga-kun, may I look at your glasses?" asked her. Junpei widening his eyes slightly. "My glasses? What's wrong with it?" said him back.

Riko leaned her head closer to Junpei's, making him going thump-thump. Riko squinting her eyes. "There are some cracks on your glasses." said her as she going to reach her hand out to take Junpei's glasses. "Hu-huh? T-there's no cracks on my glasses! Maybe you're mistaken, Coach!" replied Junpei, trying to avoid Riko's hand. "You sure?" Riko raising one of her eyebrows. "Of course! By the way, I think you have to go back now, Coach. It's going to be late." said Junpei as he pointed at the clock.

"Ah, you're right! I have to go back now!" Riko jumped from Junpei's bed and running slightly to the door. She realized something. "Don't forget to prepare for the gift, Hyuuga-kun!" said her, smiling. "Yeah, I'll prepare myself." Junpei smiled back. As Riko waving her hand, she walking out from Junpei's room.

* * *

Riko put the cakes inside a large box and tied it on the back part of her scooter. She look at her watch. It's almost 6 pm. "I'll going some minutes later..."

Suddenly, her phone ringing. It's a call from Kagami. "Hello?" said Riko. "_Yo, Senpai! Have you give the cakes?_" asked Kagami from afar. "Errr... I haven't give the cakes to Hyuuga... I mean, I haven't going to the church." answered Riko. "_Hey, if you don't mind, can I invite Kuroko, Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai and the others, too? They would be happy if they're there too!_". "Isn't they're too many?" asked Riko, sweat-dropping.

"_Alright, I'll invite them!_". "Wait, Kaga—". It seem Kagami ignored Riko, as he quickly ends the call. "Sheesh, that guy..." said her as she massages her forehead. "I better going now.". Riko wear her helmet and ride her scooter to the church, meeting Junpei.

* * *

Junpei coughed heavily. "N-no... I can't give up here." said him, let out a heavy cough again. "Riko's going to come—I can't..." he coughed again, though Junpei already hold his cough. He felt that he don't have any longer lifespan. Maybe in some hours, he will be dead. But he won't give up before Riko comes to him. He wants to bid his last farewell to Riko.

Suddenly the door knocked. "Crap—" Junpei quickly tidy his appearance, so Riko wouldn't feel something wrong in him. The door opened, Riko peeked her head inside Junpei's room. "The gift is ready, Hyuuga-kun!" said her happily. Junpei only smiled faintly. "I'll prepare the wheelchair for you." Riko walking inside and take Junpei's wheelchair. "...Yeah." Junpei sit on the wheelchair slowly.

"Nee, close your eyes, Hyuuga-kun. It's a surprise." said Riko, dragging Junpei's wheelchair outside his room, then outside the church. "Hm? Okay..." Junpei close his eyes.

* * *

They are outside the church now. "Can I open my eyes now?" asked Junpei. "Wait a little longer." Riko walked to her scooter, going to turning on her scooter's lamp. "You can open it now!"

Junpei opened his eyes. There was a big board covered in white foam in front of him. "What is this?" asked him, rubbing the back of his head. Riko turnon her scooter's lamp then taking a long window cleaner, uncover the big board from the foam. Finally she done cleaning the board. There's a Christmas tree picture on the board, with colorful glowing lamps on it. Junpei widening his eyes.

"How is it, Hyuuga-kun!?" asked Riko happily. Junpei don't know what to say. He's really moved now. He don't know how to say his gratitude to Riko. "Nee, I made some cakes too." Riko untie the large box from her scooter and carry it to Junpei. She opened the cap. "Ta-da!". Once again, Junpei can't say anything. He's too surprised. "Hey, Senpai!" someone's calling them. They were Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki and Mitobe—with a tall guy with thick eyebrows, Teppei Kiyoshi.

They're coming too. "K-Kagami? You really bring them here?" said Riko. "Hehe—You two can't eat all those cakes, after all! So we came here to help you two eat!" replied Kagami. "Geez, you..." Junpei twitching his eyebrows. "How's it going, Jun? It's been a while, isn't it?" asked Kiyoshi. He take a small chair and sit beside Junpei. "Fine I guess, Kiyoshi." Junpei nodding his head then smiles. "So... can we start to eat now?" asks Kuroko.

"I'll divide the cake." Izuki opened the box of Christmas cake and cut it into pieces with a knife Riko served inside the box. There are some plates too inside the box. "Itadakimasu!". They eat the cakes. "Coach—are you really the one who made these cakes? It tastes really delicious. Usually you're bad at cooking, right?" Junpei teases Riko. "O-of course I'm the one who made these cakes! W-well, Kagami helped me, though..." pouted Riko.

Junpei chuckled. "Just kidding, just kidding."

After finished eating the Christmas cake, they eat the cupcakes. Now Riko sat beside Junpei. "Coach, can we have a little talk between us for a while? I mean—only the two of us." said him, lowering his speaking tone. "Hm? Sure. Should I drag you away from them?" Riko glanced at Kagami and the others. "Yes... you better do that." Junpei nodding his head. Riko stands up and dragging Junpei's wheelchair, going a bit far away from them. "Hey, where are you two going?" asked Kiyoshi.

"We're gonna having some little chats." Junpei answering Kiyoshi, a bit shouting.

* * *

Now they're on a small garden in front of the church. "So... what do you want to talk about?" asked Riko. Junpei remained silent. "Coach... first, I want to say thank you for all of this. Honestly, I don't expect you're going to give me this kind of surprise. Thank you." said Junpei.

"And second... I think my life going to end now." he lowering his voice. Riko widened her eyes, seem like don't believe what Junpei have said earlier. "Hyuuga-kun... you're kidding, right?" asked her as she trying to calm herself. "This is not funny, Hyuuga-kun.". "I'm not kidding, Coach. Because of that..." Junpei smiled meaningfully. "I want to bid my last farewell for you.". Riko run and squatting down in front of him.

"No—you can't be serious, right, Hyuuga-kun?" her gaze showing that she's really scared. She's scared to lose Junpei. "I'm serious, Riko." Junpei emphasizes his words earlier. "N-no—no! You can't die now, Hyuuga-kun! We haven't watch this year's firework festival! We haven't fill our memory with more good things! And I..." tears flowing out rom Riko's eyes.

"I haven't tell you that i loved you for a long time." confessed her, trying to smile in the middle of her tears. Junpei feel shocked now. After remaining in silent, he pull Riko's back slowly to him. Junpei embraces Riko. Riko widening her eyes. For her, it's a warm embrace. She always feel warm whenever she get close to Junpei. "I'm glad that you felt the same way, Riko."

Junpei stroke Riko's hair softly. "I love you too, Riko." he smiles, then loosening his embrace on Riko and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry if I've done something bad to you." said him. Slowly, Junpei close his eyes. "No. You never done something bad to me." Riko trying to hold her tears. "I'll always watching you from above there." Junpei stroking Riko's hair again. Junpei close his eyes. He's gone now.

A smile framed on his face. Riko buried her face on Junpei's lap, crying.

* * *

Kiyoshi glancing at his watch. "They sure taking quite long time." said him. After that, he stands up from his chair. "Kiyoshi? Where are you going?" asked Izuki. "I'm going to find Riko and Junpei." Kiyoshi ran leaving Izuki, heading for the garden.

He's on the garden now. "Junpei? Riko?" called him. No one answering. "Junpei! Riko!" Kiyoshi try to call them again. After some minutes walking, he found Junpei drooping on his wheelchair and Riko squatted down in front of him while burying her face on his lap. "There you are!" Kiyoshi running toward them. Riko lift her head slightly. Tears still running down her face.

"Riko? Why are you crying? And why do Junpei drooping like this?" asked him. Confusion filling his head. "Is he sleeping?" Kiyoshi asks again. Riko shaking her a head. "He's gone now, Kiyoshi-kun. Hyuuga-kun now gone." said Riko, trying to hold her tears again. Kiyoshi remained silent. "You're kidding, aren't you?". "No! I'm not!" yelled her. "He said... his life is no longer, a-and then..." Riko sobbed.

Kiyoshi didn't say anything. He feel shocked that his friend—no, best friend, suddenly passed away like that. "There's nothing we can do." finally he talked. "All we can do is praying for Junpei's soul.".

* * *

Riko sitting on the place she usually visit with Junpei to see stars. There's a notebook on her lap. That was Junpei's notebook. Slowly, Riko opened the book page one by one. There are quite much Junpei's unfinished sketches. On the middle of the page, she found a drawing of herself. The drawing of herself is the only finished drawing by Junpei. There are a phrase under the drawing. Junpei is the one who wrote it.

"_I'm sorry that I can't take care of you_."

Tears running down from her eyes unconsciously. She embraced Junpei's notebook. "I'm the one who should say that, Hyuuga-kun." said her.

"I'm sorry..."

**-FIN-**

* * *

Finally it's done. Phew. Tbh, the cooking part made me hungry.

Well then, thank you for reading!


End file.
